cdswalkthroughfandomcom-20200214-history
The Plummer
The Plummer is a 2006 American action comedy drama film directed by Sean Jackson The film centers on Damien Mason and Jodie Vallory. Damien is a Windowed worked as Auto Mechanic and Plumber and secretly an member of the Plummer which is a Secret Galactic Law Enforcement choosing to retired to live a normal life after completed a Dangerous Mission. Jodie is Divorces live alone with her two son working tirelessly for her two son after her divorce. Plot Damien Mason working as a Auto Mechanic and Plumber an widow where his wife Leila died from a unspecific cancer an few years ago raising three daughters named Rio Alice and Luna. Damien secretly worked as a Officer of a Secret Galactic Law Enforcement the Plummer decided to retired the job after completing a highly dangerous mission involving capturing terrorist named Antonio Menendez who is the of the terrorist organisation known as the SIN. 2 year later Divorcee Jodie Vallory raising her two son Shane and Miles after divorcing her Ex-Husband Roman While at work she get a called from school hearing that Shane gotten into a fight with students for Talking about Jodie and Miles pull an prank on the school teachers and was confronted by Social Worker Roger Wallace who questioned her ability to able to take adequate care of them and told Jodie that she had about 1 month to change his mind. Damien living his life Normally with his three daughters after retiring. He currently work at Blake Industries Auto Plumming as a Auto Mechanic and Plumber Damien`s Plummer collegeue Boss and Friend Ted Blake invited Damien to meet his Girlfriend friends at his company 10th Aniversity Party since his Wife passing although he declined But eventually convinced to go. Jodie disscuss her trouble caring for her sons and fearing them being taken away with her friend Caitlin who is also Ted`s Girlfriend being asked by her to invited her friends asked Jodie to go though Jodie declined but Caitlin convinced her that her sons needed a father as Roman was neglectful. At the Celebration Party Ted Introduce Damien to Jodie as his date it went badly resulting Jodie leaving Damien offer her to drive her home she refused so Damien instead pay a Taxi home for instead afterward Damien and Jodie discuss their experience. While shopping for groceries Damien and Jodie run in each other learning about their children respectively. While Jodie discuss Cast *Vin Diesel as Damien Mason A Retired Plummer Officer and widower and Father of Rio Alice and Luna *Kate Beckinsale as Jodie Vallory Divorcess and Mother of Shane and Miles *as Shane Vallory Jodie's Eldest Son He is extremely rebellious and short temper Possess Spider like power after being affected by Radioactive Energy Wave *as Miles Vallory Jodie's Younger Son Immature and Troublemaker *as Rio Mason Damien's Eldest Daughter *as Alice Mason Damien's Middle Daughter Calm and Quiet currently coping on her mother passing *as Luna Mason Damien's Youngest Daughter Cheerful and Hyperactive *Norm Macdonnell as the voice Grover Damien mutanted Dog who was given the ability speak during Damien time as a active Plummer *Samuel L Jackson as Roger Wallace Social Worker and Former CIA Agent *Denzal Washington as Joel Morales Magistrate of the Plummers and Damien Superior *Robert Downey as Ted Blake President of Blake Industrial and Childhood Friend of Damien and Plummer Collegeue *Mark Walberg as Dwayne Freidman A Police Officer and One of Damien‘s Plummer collegeue *Chris Tucker as Steven Brown A Ladies' man and One of Damien‘s Plummer collegeue *Simon Pegg as Garry Edward Creator of many Plummer Gear and Gadget *as Roman Gavin Jodie Ex-Husband *as Antonio Menendez A Terrorist and Leader of The SIN *Nia Long as Elizabeth Valentine *as Catlin Wilson Jodie Friend and Ted Fiances *as *as